


Somos tu y yo

by ileanor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileanor/pseuds/ileanor
Summary: Después del final de la segunda temporada Jackson ha cambiado. Ya no es el mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Lo único que quiere es que le dejen en paz.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Este es mi primer trabajo. Me he decidido por un Jackson Isaac por que es una pareja que me gusta mucho y creo que Jackson puede dar muchísimo de si mismo.
> 
> Espero que os guste y que no tenga muchos errores. Acepto cualquier consejo o critica.
> 
> Aun estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, pero intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible.
> 
> Un besito

Jackson sabe que este no es su hogar. Por mucho que Derek gruña, por mucho que Lidia insista, no es capaz de sentir la manada como un hogar. No es hogar cuando Stiles gasta bromas, no es hogar cuando Scott planea alguna salida de la manada, ni siquiera es hogar cuando su alfa le invita amablemente a quedarse en el loft, solo es una obligación, algo que tienen que hacer porque saben que Jackson se está descontrolando. Que el Kanima está tomando el control de nuevo. Saben que no le pueden perder de vista, después de todo, Jackson no tiene un ancla a la que aferrarse, solamente cuenta con su sarcasmo y su arrogancia. Y Jackson no es tan estúpido como ellos piensa, porque él lo sabe, pero no quiere aceptarlo y tampoco quiere entenderlo.

-¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz de una vez?- gruñe más que habla mientras sube las escaleras del loft. 

Incluso sus padres biológicos fueron incapaces de quererle y nada más nacer le apartaron de sus vidas. Si no fue suficiente para unos padres que se supone tenían que amarle y protegerle sin importar nada, porque iba a ser suficiente para un grupo de personas que se habían visto obligadas a aceptarle como parte de algo, algo de lo que ni el mismo se sentía parte. ¿Por qué la manada no podía hacer como sus padres y simplemente dejarle en paz?

Su habitación es la primera a la izquierda, en frente del baño y en diagonal a la Derek. Cierra dando portazo y se deja caer en la cama como un peso muerto. Solo quiere cerrar los ojos y que el mundo desaparezca por un instante, que deje de girar a su alrededor. Que todo y todos se detengan y pueda bajarse por un momento y descansar, solo.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- pregunta una voz a su derecha.

Como siempre, se olvida de que no es solo su habitación. Isaac está en su cama, mirándole con esos ojos pálidos que parecen verlo todo, incluso cuando tú no eres capaz de verlo.

-No es de tu incumbencia- la voz le sale amortiguada contra la almohada, se niega a reconocer la presencia del otro lobo, no quiere caer de nuevo, está cansado. No quiere empezar una batalla cuando sabe que va a perder, nunca ha tenido posibilidades de ganar, al menos no contra Isaac.

Puede sentir a Derek en el piso de abajo. No se mueve, Derek nunca se deja influenciar por una pelea, es demasiado tranquilo, pero su respiración es forzada, y eso es algo que solo Stiles consigue. Por alguna extraña razón se siente orgulloso haber logrado alterar al alfa, aunque solo sea un poco. El problema, es que eso significa que Derek también puede escucharles a ellos. A veces odia ser un Kanima, casi siempre odia ser un Kanima. Ni si quiera en eso puede ser normal.  
-Si lo es, si incluso aquí, en mi habitación, no puedo librarme de ti– “mi habitación”, no “nuestra”. Y eso que lleva casi un mes viviendo con ellos. Duele, pero se niega a reconocerlo.

Jackson ni siquiera hace ademan de responder, está demasiado cansado de todo. Gira el cuerpo y se pega contra la pared hasta que ya no puede más, hasta que el hormigón frio le hace daño en la frente y en las rodillas. Siente a Isaac removerse en la cama y sabe que ahora tiene el teléfono en sus manos, que está dudando entre disculparse o simplemente largarse de allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero conoce a Isaac, sabe que lo que va a ocurrir, sabe que su corazón es demasiado bueno, que tarde o temprano una disculpa saldrá de sus labios y no puede permitirse eso. Antes de que pueda saber lo que ocurre, sus labios se mueven solos y las palabras salen de su boca.

-Vete a jugar a las muñecas con Scotty, o mejor, dile que te lleve a una cita, conozco un restaurante que os va a encantar, solía ir con… -la frase muere en sus labios al darse cuenta de que está escarbando en su propia tumba, de nuevo. Parece que últimamente es lo único que sabe hacer, eso y hacer daño a los demás, es experto en hacer daño a los demás. Su relación con Lidia ya no es lo que era. Siguen siendo amigos y se acuestan de vez en cuando, pero todo ha cambiado. Si vida entera ha cambiado.

-Jackson, yo…

No le deja terminar la frase, no quiere oír lastima en sus palabras. La misma lástima que ahora escucha en la voz de todos.

-¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¡¡Dejarme todos en paz!! ¡Lárgate! – de repente se encuentra de pie, en el centro de la habitación y sabe que está perdiendo los estribos de nuevo y que esto solo le costara otra maldita charla con Derek, pero no puede contenerse. No hay nada más que odie que la lastima, no la necesita. Es el maldito Jackson Whittemore, no necesita a nadie, siempre ha estado solo y puede cuidarse perfectamente bien.

La mirada de Isaac esta clavada en él, no sabe cómo reaccionar ni que hacer. Puede ver los ojos del Kanima en los azules de Jackson y no puede evitar pensar, que, en su extraña y macabra forma, los irises rasgados tienen algo hermoso. Pero Isaac ya no se asusta fácilmente, al menos no ante él. Hace tiempo que dejo de tenerle miedo, al lobo y al Kanima, pero aún sigue pensando que algún día meterá la pata, que algún día hará algo malo y le echaran de la manada, como un muñeco que con los años deja de ser útil. Tal vez ya no le tenga miedo a Jackson, pero la soledad le da pavor. Y la oscuridad, nunca dejara de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

-Vamos Jackson, tranquilízate, respira. - intenta con un pequeño hilo de voz, como el que intenta calmar a un animal salvaje. Sus ojos son grandes, demasiado grandes para su cara y Jackson sabe que está viendo demasiado, que está dejando que Isaac vea demasiado. –No queremos hacerte daño, Derek solo busca lo mejor para ti. 

Sabe lo que viene a continuación y no quiere escucharlo. No quiere volver a oír la misma mentira una y otra vez, como un disco rayado que gira y gira y nadie se molesta en cambiar. No quiere que se sigan riendo de el en su puñetera cara.

-Me voy, tengo que irme de aquí- murmura apresuradamente mientras sus ojos recorren toda la habitación buscando una vía de escape. La puerta está más cerca, pero no puede usarla, no quiere tener que ver a Derek, no de nuevo. No es tonto, sabe que el alfa ha tenido que estar escuchando toda la conversación, y el que no haya subido aun es un toque de suerte que tiene que aprovechar si quiere escapar de la casa, así que la ventana parece la opción mas factible. Son varios pisos de caída al vacío, pero los soportara, el Kanima se encargará de que sobreviva, al menos, una noche más. 

Sabe que Isaac ha visto su plan de huida claramente reflejado en sus ojos, pero antes de que el lobo pueda hacer algo para detenerlo, Jackson ya está en movimiento. Abre la ventana velozmente, abriéndose la piel del nudillo contra el pestillo, coloca los pies en el alfeizar y salta.

Se deja caer, y por un momento, mientras el aire le roza parece que los problemas no existen, que todo está bien de nuevo. Que sus padres adoptivos, son sus padres de verdad, que Lidia sigue enamorada de él, que sus amigos son reales. Pero el suelo le golpea tan fuerte como lo hace la realidad. 

El corte en su mano ya ha comenzado a sanar y la torcedura de tobillo tras la caída no parece importante en su afán por escapar. Nada duele, todo queda atrás a la vez que las luces de la ciudad, a la vez que se adentra en el bosque, con la noche y la luna como únicas compañeras. 

Aun puede escuchar los latidos del corazón de Isaac, veloces y fuertes, pero al igual que todo lo demás estos van desapareciendo poco a poco, olvidados en la distancia. 

Corre hasta que no puede más, hasta que los pulmones le arden y el corazón parece a punto de explotar. Hasta que su mente le obliga parar y le dice que basta, que no puede seguir así, que este camino que parece empeñado en seguir no tiene salida. Intenta callarla, pero esta parece que cada vez sube más de volumen y finalmente solo puede escuchar una única frase, repetida una y otra vez, con distintas voces y matices, a veces más alto otras más bajo, superponiéndose como una cacofonía sin final.

“Somos una manda”

Las voces de Derek y Lydia son las peores, se repiten una y otra vez, más que las demás, más alto, más claro; pero no son las que más duelen, y no lo entiende.

Entonces recuerda esos ojos claros, que le miran detenidamente, como un puzle que por algún extraño motivo necesita resolver. Ni siquiera es hogar cuando Isaac le mira así, como si de verdad importara.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

El instituto casi se siente como el hogar. De alguna extraña forma, es lo único que se le acerca. Todos le tratan como siempre, puede que ya no sea el inalcanzable capitán de lacrosse pero sigue siendo el inalcanzable Jackson Whittemore. Nada más llegar a su taquilla siente a Danny a su lado. Es lo único que el paso del tiempo no le ha quitado. Sigue esperando que ocurra algo, que diga algo que le haga huir, como todos los demás. En el fondo tiene miedo estar solo, pero tiene más miedo a admitírselo a sí mismo, si lo hace, habrá perdido.

Caminan a su clase hombro con hombro, pero sin hablar. No tiene ganas, y Danny es capaz de entenderle sin necesidad de palabras. Puede escuchar a Lydia al final del pasillo, aunque no pueda verla aún. Sabe que eso significa que Stilinsky está cerca, y seguramente McCall también, no pueden vivir separados el uno del otro. No necesita verlo para saber que Isaac esta con ellos, después de todo, el lobo parece tener una adoración ciega por Scott. Y por supuesto, eso no le molesta.

-Espérame en clase. - y sin esperar respuesta da media vuelta y desaparece dentro del servido de chicos. Sabe que Danny le ha oído y que hará lo que le ha pedido, está acostumbrado a sus cambios repentinos de humor y sabe cómo manejarlo así que no se preocupa por el humano.

Observa su reflejo en el espejo, como si fuera otra persona la que se encuentra devolviéndole la mirada. La máscara va cayendo poco a poco sobre sus facciones, la sonrisa de superioridad aparece sola, los ojos aprenden de nuevo a ocultar las emociones y su postura recupera la prepotencia que le caracteriza. Es una rutina a la que está acostumbrado, la hacia todos los días antes de salir de la casa de sus padres adoptivos, la hace todos los días antes de salir del loft, es su coraza protectora. 

Después de escapar por la ventana la noche anterior no volvió al loft así que esta vez le toco hacerlo en el baño del instituto, un pequeño daño colateral que está dispuesto a pagar.

No necesita abrir la puerta para saber que hay alguien detrás. Una parte de él solo quiere huir, esconderse lejos y no tener que enfrentarse a las miradas del resto de la gente, esconderse en un lugar muy pequeño, donde ya no pueda sentir nada. Otra parte sabe que no puede hacerlo, que tiene que seguir adelante sin importar qué, que él es más fuerte que todo eso, que no necesita a nadie. Así que no se sorprende cuando al otro lado de la puerta tres pares de ojos le observan fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres Stilisnski? Estas estropeando la bonita vista que tengo del pasillo.

El castaño frunce los labios y mira a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no sabe.

-Te lo dije Isaac, está perfectamente. - gruñe encogiéndose de hombros.

El lobo enrojece hasta las orejas y los ojos de Jackson se clavan sobre el sin que pueda evitarlo.

-Gracias por la preocupación Lahey, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no puedo permitir que me vean hablar con unos pardillos como vosotros. 

No les deja responder, no quiere escucharlos, no quiere ver la mirada en los ojos de Isaac, la sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Stiles o la mueca enfadada de Scott. Gira sobre sus talones y se abre paso entre ellos, evitando tocarles en la medida de lo posible. El timbre está a punto de sonar y no quiere llegar tarde a clase. La primera hora es con Harris y no quiere empezar la mañana con mal pie.

-¿Ves? Perfectamente, no sé porque te preocupas.

A pesar de que ya no puede verlos, escucha las palabras de Stiles. Apresura sus pasos, no quiere escuchar ninguna respuesta, no quiere escuchar la decepción en la voz de Isaac.

Siente el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, pero lo ignora. Seguramente sea Derek intentado adivinar donde demonios paso la noche, como si de verdad le preocupase, como si no estuviera vigilándole constantemente. Jackson sabe que es peligroso, pero ojalá le dejasen en paz.

Cuando entra en clase lo primero que ve es el cabello de Lydia. Es igual que siempre, el mismo color, el mismo corte, la misma longitud, pero ahora le parece diferente. Menos brillante, menos interesante. Está apoyada en su escritorio, hablando animadamente con Danny. Camina hacia ellos, sin detenerse, con la mirada fija en su objetivo. Siente como el cuerpo de Lydia se tensa cuando le rodea la cintura con los brazos, y por un momento piensa que es cosa suya, que se lo está imaginando. Al instante ella es todo sonrisas y besos.

-Jackson- ronronea más que habla.

Danny les observa, como si supiera algo más, algo que ninguno se atreve a decir aún. Últimamente siempre les mira así. Conoce a Jackson demasiado bien, conoce sus muecas, sus miradas, sus gestos. Sabe que algo pasa, que las cosas no van tan bien como siempre, que todo ha cambiado. Lo que aún no sabe es el porqué, y si de Jackson depende, nunca lo sabrá.  
-Recuerda que habíamos quedado hoy después de clase, no quiero suspender el examen de Harris.

Cualquiera que escuche la conversación sabe que Lydia está mintiendo. Es una estudiante de sobresaliente y matrículas de honor, nunca ha tenido problemas para estudiar, ni siquiera necesita esforzarse. Siente a sus compañeros intercambiar miradas a sus espaldas, sabe lo que están pensando, y no podría estar más equivocados. Su relación con Lydia lleva un mes muerta y ninguno de los dos es capaz de mantenerla a flote. Quizá ninguno de los dos quiera hacerlo.

Para él esa frase solo significa que después del instituto tienen una reunión de la manda, seguramente en el Loft de Derek. Una reunión a la que no quiere asistir, pero de la cual no puede escapar. Saca su móvil del bolsillo y, en efecto, el mensaje que recibió momentos antes era de Stiles informándole de una reunión esta tarde en el loft de Derek.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos a la salida del instituto- y con un simple beso en la mejilla Lydia ha desaparecido contoneándose hacia su asiento. 

Por un instante su mirada se pierde en sus caderas, pero ya no lo siente igual, sus movimientos y sus coqueteos ya no le llaman la atención, ya no es lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie es capaz de captar su interés, todos parecen demasiado aburridos, demasiado predecibles.

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchan en la puerta. Stilinski entra el primero, corriendo como siempre y derrapando entre las mesas, con esa maldita sonrisa que parece acompañarle a todas horas. Justo detrás entra McCall, su mirada se desliza velozmente haca Allison y parece que no ve nada más a su alrededor. Y por último llega Isaac, como siempre va con los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, hacerse pequeño y desaparecer.

Se sienta delante suyo, completamente solo. Scott y Stiles intentaron por todos los medios que les dejasen sentarse a los tres juntos, o incluso cambiar parejas y que Isaac no tuviera que estar solo en las clases, pero como deberían haber sabido, Harris no estuvo de acuerdo con su petición. Que Stiles sea el alumno que más odia en el colegio tendría que haberles dado alguna pista de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

Jackson sabe que con el habría sido diferente. Todos los profesores tienen una debilidad por el niño rico con padres adoptivos. A todos les da pena el niño rico con padres adoptivos. A todos les da lástima. Si él lo hubiera pedido, ahora Isaac estaría sentándose con uno de sus amigos. Por un momento siente un agujero de remordimiento abriéndose paso en su estómago. Pero entonces, la mirada de Isaac se clava él, como si fuera capaz de saber lo que está pensando. Como si la máscara no funcionase de nuevo.

Y una vez más tiene que apartar la vista. Una vez más tiene que huir de esos ojos azules que como siempre, lo ven todo. Que pueden atravesar todas sus barreras como si de aire se tratase.

Por primera vez Jackson no sabe lo que está ocurriendo, por primera vez el resto del mundo parece saber más que Jackson. Danny a su lado no dice ni una palabra, pero su mano entra en su campo de visión y con precisión, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, busca la página que toca y deja el libro de Jackson abierto sobre el pupitre.

Nadie se da cuenta, y si lo hacen parecen ignorarlo. Solo hay unos ojos que permanecen clavados en él, que le siguen mirando detenidamente. Ni siquiera es hogar cuando Isaac le mira así, como si de verdad importara.


	3. Capitulo 3

Son los últimos en llegar, las voces se detienen, las palabras mueren en los labios y Jackson nunca se ha sentido tan lejos de su hogar.

-Llegáis tarde- Y Jackson sabe que eso no es lo único que Derek le quiere decir, pero también sabe que no lo hará, el menos no delante de su manada, no puede perder los estribos delante de ellos. No puede permitir que Jackson pierda los estribos delante de ellos.

-Cosas de chicas- murmura Lydia como única respuesta.

-¿Jackson necesitaba una compresa?

-Cállate Stilinski- sus palabras salen solas, sin que pueda pararlas, pero no se detiene a esperar una respuesta, sigue caminando hacia su pequeño rincón seguro en las escaleras, tras los barrotes, protegido de las miradas, seguro. No puede evitar sentirse como Peter. Apartado de la manada y obligado a verlo todo desde una posición diferente, lejos, como un espectador, alguien a quien no necesitan, alguien a quien tienen que vigilar.

-Cómo iba diciendo, el departamento del Sheriff ha encontrado dos nuevos cadáveres. Afirman que los culpables son animales salvajes, pero tengo otra teoría. Hace dos días olí un lobo solitario en las afueras de Beacon, no le di importancia, pero estaría bien investigarlo.

\- ¿Y ahora nos avisas de eso? Si lo hubiéramos sabido esas muertes…

-No Stiles, un lobo solitario es muy peligroso, nunca sabes cómo va a actuar. Además, aún no sabemos si es el culpable

-Igualmente, tendríamos que haberlo seguido o al menos intentar descubrir que hace aquí , ¡es peligroso!  
-Derek tiene razón, un lobo solitario no tiene un ancla que le ayude a aferrarse a su humanidad. No tiene control alguno sobre sus acciones ni sobre su lobo, por eso son tan peligrosos. No hay nada que les haga distinguir lo que está mal y lo que está bien, donde está el límite que no deben cruzar.

La voz de Lydia entra en la cabeza de Jackson como una corriente de aire huracanado, golpeando todos sus botones a la vez. Es la descripción de un omega, de un lobo que no tiene manada ni familia, que no tiene ancla, que no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse. Sabe que no están hablando de él, pero no puede negar que es exactamente lo mismo, la misma situación, el mismo peligro.

Puede oír las voces de los demás, sabe que están ideando un plan, preparando una estrategia para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, pero no les escucha. Su mente está ocupada manteniéndole a flote, manteniendo la máscara. 

Se levanta lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibido en una casa llena de hombres lobos con sentidos súper desarrollados. Sabe que no lo va a conseguir, que alguno de ellos se dará cuenta de su huida repentina, pero confía en que por una vez le dejen en paz.

Se refugia en su habitación, en su cama, el único lugar del loft que siente como verdaderamente suyo. Las sabanas aun huelen a su antigua casa, la textura y los sentimientos que hay en ellas le recuerdan los buenos momentos que vivió allí. Las tortitas con su madre, ir a pescar con su padre, los cuentos antes de dormir, las mil y una aventuras que vivieron juntos… cuando aún eran sus padres de verdad, no unos extraños a los que les dio pena y decidieron adoptarlo, cuando aún tenía un sitio al que llamar hogar.

Esta vez no se sorprende cuando unos pasos tranquilos se cuelan en la habitación y la puerta se cierra suavemente, como un suspiro. Sabe quién es, solamente una persona seria capaz de moverse con tanta calma. Aun así, esperaba un poco más de tiempo para sí mismo, para poder recomponerse antes de tener que enfrentarse al mundo. Un poco más de tiempo antes de que Derek mandase refuerzos.

-Dile a tu alfa que no se preocupe, que estoy controlado. No necesito un perro guardián las veinticuatro horas del día.

Isaac ni siquiera reacciona ante las palabras y por alguna razón, Jackson no se sorprende. 

-También es tu alfa, y él no me ha dicho nada.

Esta vez la mirada de Jackson es la que le busca y cuando finalmente le encuentra no sabe que decir. Esta sentado en su cama, con los ojos sobre Isaac que le observa seriamente desde la puerta, y no sabe que decir. No lo entiende, no entiende porque el lobo está ahí, esperando algo que parece nunca va a llegar. 

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Comprobar si estás bien- le responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Como si fuera normal que alguien se pueda preocupar por él. Las cosas que no entiende empiezan a amontonarse unas encima de otras, y el espacio que ocupan es demasiado grande- Lydia no se refería a ti. No eres un omega.

\- ¡Claro que no soy un omega! Ni siquiera soy un hombre lobo. - Y decirlo en voz alta duele, duele más de lo que esperaba. No es como los demás, no es de la manada.

-Da igual, no eres un solitario

La cama chirria cuando se levanta, los tablones de madera crujen a medida que sus pies se acercan al lobo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? No tengo una manda, no tengo una familia, ni siquiera tengo un maestro. ¡Soy un solitario! Kanima o hombre lobo, ¡soy peligroso!

-No necesitas un maestro, necesitas un ancla. Alguien que te ayude, alguien que te entienda.

Ahora es Isaac el que intenta acercarse, pero Jackson no le deja. Por cada paso que uno avanza, el otro retrocede dos. No le quiere cerca, no lo quiere en su espacio, necesita sus defensas en medio, necesita tenerlo controlado. Isaac es una bola de sentimientos y él no se los puede permitir.

-Claro, y dime Lahey, ¿conoces a algún candidato? ¿Tanto odias a alguien como para querer atarlo a mí? No sé tú, pero la oferta no suena muy tentadora- el sarcasmo es su mejor arma, sabe cómo usarla, sabe dónde apuntar para hacer daño. Pero a Isaac parece no afectarle, pocas veces lo ha hecho.

-Lydia podría hacerlo, vosotros dos…

\- ¿Lydia? – intenta evitarlo, pero una carcajada amarga escapa de sus labios, debería haber imaginado que esa sería la solución del lobo. - ¿estamos hablando de la misma Lydia? Ya lo intentamos una vez, y no funciono.

Ambos tenían sentimientos, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. No son lo suficientemente fuertes y Jackson no puede obligarla a ser algo que ella no quiere ser. No después de darse cuenta de que lo que compartían no era lo que el Kanima necesitaba, lo que Jackson necesitaba. 

-Pero en el instituto…

-Céntrate Lahey. Esto no es una bobada de instituto, ni un baile de adolescentes o una película de amor. No puedes encontrar un ancla así como así, no puedes hacer que aparezca alguien con un truco de magia, esto es la vida real.

-Yo… yo podría ser tu ancla

-No es el mejor momento para bromear. -Y eso no se lo espera, y menos aun viniendo de Isaac. Nunca imagino que el lobo fuera capaz de jugar así, incluso con él, pero la seriedad en su mirada le dice otra cosa, una en la que no quiere pensar, que no quiere ni plantearse.

-No es una broma, yo podría ayudarte, podríamos hacer que funcione.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan? ¿Piensas vivir pegado a mi cadera? ¿Vas a seguirme al instituto, a los entrenamientos de lacrosse, a clase, incluso al baño?

-Si es lo que necesitas, sí. No me separaré de ti ni un momento. Juntos, haremos que funcione.

Y de nuevo, Jackson se queda sin palabras. No sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe qué hacer. Observa a Isaac, como si lo viera por primera vez, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su nariz, su pelo, todo. Como si fuera una persona distinta la que ahora está parada delante de sus narices. Y no sabe cómo actuar. No conoce a este Isaac. Pero tampoco hace falta que hable, porque este Isaac sí que parece conocerle a él. Y sabe responderle, incluso cuando Jackson aún no sabe la pregunta.

-Porque mereces una oportunidad para demostrar quién eres. No eres esa mascara que siempre llevas puesta delante de los demás. Porque somos una…

Y el mundo de Jackson deja de girar. Se detiene por completo, como si alguien hubiera echado el freno. Esas palabras de nuevo, que se repiten una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Solo sabe que necesita detenerlo, que tiene que pararle ahora, q no puede huir una vez más.

No es un beso, tan solo es un roce de labios. Una estrategia desesperada por no escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, por no tener que oírlas, por no tener que verlas salir de los labios de Isaac. 

Cuando sus bocas pierden el contacto y sus ojos se abren de nuevo ninguno sabe qué hacer. Sus frentes están tocándose, como si no quisieran separarse, como un pequeño hilo que los mantiene unidos. Sus miradas están enfrentadas, pero por una vez, no dicen nada, tan solo de observan, buscando algo que ambos necesitan desesperadamente.  
Ninguno es consciente de la mano de Isaac que se desliza por la mejilla de Jackson, o de los dedos de Jackson que se enredan en los rizos de Isaac. Tan solo son capaces de acercarse, de volver a juntar sus labios, de encontrar lo que ambos estaban buscando.

Esta vez es diferente. Es como una caída libre al vacío, un vacío que no sabes cuándo va a terminar. Es como deslizarse por el agujero de Alicia en el País de las maravillas. Es sentirse libre por primera vez, pero a la vez estar completo. Como si la pieza que te falsaste del puzle acabase de aparecer después de horas buscándola. Como si ambos llevasen esperándose mutuamente durante toda la vida.

Cuando se separan, lo hacen despacio. La mano de Isaac sigue en su mejilla, la de Jackson en sus rizos. Sus frentes continúan juntas. Sus ojos no pueden separarse, no quieren separarse.

-Porque tú, también eres importante.

Y entonces la burbuja se rompe, todo explota a su alrededor. La caída termina, el agujero se ha acabado, las piezas se han soltado y vuelve a faltar algo. Vuelve a faltar lo mas importante.

No le da tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a pestañear o respirar. Jackson ha desaparecido por la puerta, escaleras abajo. No se detiene hasta que no está fuera del loft, al aire libre. No le importan las voces de los demás llamándole, los gritos de Lydia o los gruñidos de Derek, solo necesita escapar. Huir de todo y de todos, esconderse, desaparecer, olvidar.

Y por primera vez, Jackson se admite a si mismo que tiene miedo, miedo a que le vuelvan a traicionar, miedo a la lastima, a la pena, miedo a confiar en alguien, miedo a los sentimientos. 

Ni siquiera es hogar cuando Isaac le mira así, pero por un momento lo fue, por un momento sus ojos y sus labios se sintieron como el hogar. Por un momento, Jackson se sintió completo de nuevo. 

Y ahora, sabe que ha perdido.


End file.
